SYOC: Soul Serum
by CarrieReeRay
Summary: AU: In a world where you must find your soul mate to age another day, will America find Maxon? Converted to an SYOC. 0/18 spots filled.
1. Chapter 1

So this is an idea that just hit me, and I decided to try my first ever AU with my all time favorite ship. This is just an introduction chapter to see the type of response it gets. Let me know what you think and if I should continue.

all rights go to Kiera Cass for her amazing characters.

* * *

Some are lucky, and fall in love young. This is the best type of love no doubt. Free and bold, daring and risky, but overall joyful and rewarding if done right. Others, fall in love maturely, with set plans and goals in mind. Love is love though, and, really, this can be just as amazing. Then, there are the ones incapable of the emotion known as love. While this seems impossible, I would know it true. I am one of these after all. Or so it seems.

After years of scientific research and development, there was a revelation like no other. A discovery that would shake the world as we knew it. A discovery so bold, it led the government to some bold choices due to decline in population or more and more bad choices based on sour family life.

Between male and female combined, average maturity level of growth stop is 23 overall. This is a peak age, an age where you're as young and old as you need to be. Your mind is developed, your body filled. By this age, you should hope to have a nice amount of goals fulfilled. This is the government's logic, and I must admit that it seems plausible. But I've never been one to believe in changing the lives of thousands over statistics.

A man by the name of Theodor Cox discovered a way of avoidance of the dreaded thing called aging. Theodor was a smart man, with well developed concepts and good sense of mind. So when he developed his concoction that froze your body's growth and development, that kept you as you were no matter the circumstances, he knew it was not something to be tinkered with. He knew a product of this height was not safe with public sale, and only trusted in those with minds similar to his own. People who would understand the danger to this revelation.

His revelation was a start to a new revolution. He, of course, could've never predicted such a thing. War began amongst the United States government. Friends and enemies combining and defending their own beliefs of what to do with this. The country wasn't even sure what was happening, but they knew it was no good.

Eventually, the government that had both destroyed and held up the U.S. crumpled. In its place, rose a new Dictatorship headed by a young- but powerful- man named Gregory Illéa. The country renamed itself Illéa after its new leader, and so it began.

The basis of it all was the serum. Tests were run, and reversals for the effects of it were made. Locked away in each province, the serum and its reversal were kept for storage. The plans were announced, some cried, others rejoiced. No one never knew quite how to take the news though, it's not every day you're told that you will either find love, or live as the same age constantly until you do.

Those older than 23 were left alone to die off, as those younger or at the age began to get ready for injections. This was the world the government wanted, and it seemed to work. The serum knew the difference between real love and foolishness. The reversal was never given to those with false feelings, and everyone tried. Growing old with the one you love is more appealing to most than living alone at the same age for who knows how long.

After many generations, the plan is underway well. Now, some don't even have to really be injected for long. Most take young love more serious, and find their soulmate young. The leaders always find their own reversal person in a process called the selection, where they bring in girls from all provinces to find love with the royal children when they are 23. King Clarkson and his queen, Amberley, set a beautiful example for their country. I figure they can only hope their son will do the same.

Macon Schreave is not someone I think of often. He's a distant soul, someone I do not know and never will. He seems to be a proper Prince, someone more than likely snooty and spoiled. Instead, I have my own humble Prince. Aspen Leger, a man my mother would never approve of, but won't have much a choice but to do so when I reverse his serum tomorrow. He will be 23, and I am 19 now.

Aspen is a friend of my brother's; someone I've always known. I'd never saw him romantically until I was 16 though, but once I did, it never changed. His whispered words and clear green eyes capture my heart every time he appears by my side in my tree house. I know I love him, and he me. I know we are true soul mates. So on his birthday, I know he will receive his treatment only to earn the reversal in minutes because of our love. There's not a doubt in my mind, and I hope that with this mild final approval of our love for each other, he will drop on his knee and ask for my hand in marriage following this. It's all I could ever want and need.


	2. Chapter 2

Kind of a bad chapter since I wrote it just now, but inspiration struck and I figured I might as well. I feel subconscious because I'm afraid I used the word 'though' too much lol. Anyways, please read and review and let me know what you think of this so far. As it continues, the chapters will probably get longer. Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

I watch as May skips ahead of me, her red ponytail swinging perfectly from the left to the right. I smile at her still young and childlike nature, but also at how grown she is becoming. She's still as bubbly as ever, a trait I wish I could have. Her romantics are through the roof as expected of the ball of energy too.

The ponytail trances my thoughts though, and they drift to Aspen as I walk along behind her. His smile passes through my thoughts first and sends a tingle to my lips. The clear image amazes me and makes me miss him though I saw him only the night before. Right now though, he is being prepared to receive his serum if he has not done so already. Realizing this is true, I feel a smile cross my own lips.

May turns the corner and must stop. I do not see her and bump into her petite frame before me. My trance breaks and I focus down the street towards where our house sits, where May stares in wonder and shock. In front, there is a unrecognizable car, black and shiny.

I feel May's hand wriggle into my hand, which had balled up into a defensive fist though I had not realized this much. I look down at my sister and smile nervously. She looks up with question in her eyes, and I shrug.

"Let's go see what this is all about," I say squeezing the small hand in mine.

I lead May down the sidewalk and through our door. Our mother stands in the doorway and her eyes find mine, staring at only me with worry. I feel May's hand slip from my grasp, and I'm not sure if I dropped it or she pulled away. I want to look back at her, but my mother's gaze sends me into unease, like I shouldn't drop her stare.

"America, your home." She says shakily, her smile toying on her face and her eyes never betraying the real worry she felt.

The actions of my mother send a shiver down my spine. This isn't right, things in my family never quite flow this unnaturally. Before I can speak to ask what things were at matter to cause her so stiff though, a man in a grey button up and khakis steps out of the shadows.

The man is young, probably in his late 20's, but his forehead wrinkled in a way that made him look years older than actual. He glides across to us, and doesn't smile as he begins to speak.

"Miss. America Singer, would you mind if I pulled you aside to speak to you in private for a moment?"

A shiver goes down my spine as I look into his eyes, dark and depthless. I've never quite seen eyes of those colors, since they seem brown but are so deep they must be other colors as well. I stare for a moment and then nod slowly to answer his nearly forgotten question.

He leads me to my fathers area as though it is his own home and not mine. I follow willingly despite this, curious and a bit frightened. I'd never been the type to back down to these situations, I wouldn't start now.

"Miss. Singer, there was a problem dealing with Aspen Leger's serum receiving today."

My heart drops at the sudden answer and the abruptness of it. But then the words register, and my fear and curiosity broadens.

"What is the problem? Is he okay?" My voice doesn't betray my worry I suppose, but the man still smirks at my questions.

"America, Aspen Leger should receive his reversal today, you are his soul mate after all." A smile breaks through upon my face and lightens my mood. He's okay, this is all just a game.

"But, Miss. Singer, we can not give him a true reversal until we test some things."

My voice cracks over the lump in my throat as I begin to reply back to his ridiculous statement. "And might I ask what must be tested, sir? You have just said I'm his soul mate, that is enough for him to receive a reversal."

"Ah, dear, let me explain," he says slightly, he smirk dropping as his face turns cold. "The world isn't all the rainbow crap you think it is. Everyone has two souls mates in the world, two people they could end up with and be perfectly synced with. This isn't known much. Then, there's people like you, who fit one person only. Everyone's thought to be this way, but it's actually a grandly rare occurrence. You're a special one, one of grace though you'd never know. Born for a role and a single person. America Singer, you have one soul mate. One person your meant to have a grand love with. So while you are one of Aspen's perfect pairs, you will never love him as a true soul mate. I know this may be beyond your capacity of understanding now, but you will understand later. For now, I need you to pack your things. The government will be escorting you from Carolina. You're to meet your perfect person soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Wow, it's been a while since I updated this. Sorry guys.

All characters belong to Kiera Cass. Except for Voss. He's my own sassy little creation.

enjoy!

* * *

My hands worked before me and my mind raced with possibilities. What would become of Aspen? How could he not be my soul mate? There was no one else who would make me feel the way he did, and I refused to believe that I had a 'perfect person' who could be a better fit for me. It simply was impossible. I loved who I loved. What is it in the governments place to tell me my own feelings?

There wasn't much for me to pack. Besides, the man had informed me that I would be provided for graciously. So, I tugged out the heavy luggage and looked at the man in feigned obedience.

"I'm ready. Where's Aspen?"

He chuckled a bit automatically, as if he expected this question. Then, he looked at me with a sympathy for my ignorance. "We believe it would be best if you spent a good deal of time away from Mr. Ledger. It will show you don't have a substantial need for him, or at least one suited to calling him your 'soul mate.' You will be traveling solo with me as your escort."

I held my lips from curling in distaste. I would be kind to this idiot at the least. "Yes, but I would at least like assurances that he's alright and safe before I go. Please don't deny me this."

"Ms. Singer, there is no time for you to be doodling around and fooling with this young man any longer. I say he is fine, and you will take my word for it. Are we clear, madam?"

My lips moved before my mind, and the mans eyebrows rose as if this was all humorous. Containing myself, I spoke again.

"Well, before I go anywhere, I would like to know who it is I am destined to meet. Also, before I go anywhere with you, I'd like to know your name and status. You can't just trust anyone, you know."

"You will know your person in due time. For now, I'm Captain Voss. I am a direct advisor to the king. If it were up to him, I would not be here at this moment nor ever. But we've been aware of your position since nearly the day you were born Ms. Singer. We've always looked after you, darling, but seems you have a mind of your own."

I snickered at the last statement. "Everyone has a mind of their own. Maybe if you were planning to barge in on my life, you should have figured out a better plan sooner. You know, one that didn't involve me being in love with someone else already."

"Come on, girl. I will not waste time arguing with you anymore over this. We have a schedule."

With that, he grabbed my arm with a lighter force than I would have expected from his words. He led me throughout the house. At the kitchen, my family stood in a line facing me, their faces all etched with confusion. As I was pulled past them, I couldn't bring myself to smile or wave goodbye. My eyes ducked in shame, and I watched my feet step out of my door. But before the slam, I heard May's small voice."

"Bye Mer, I love-"

And then all I heard was the slam. As I climbed down the steps and continued with Captain Voss to his car, I couldn't help but wonder if this would be a symbol of my life now. If everything I loved would be inaccessible because of the government. It didn't seem fair I was being told that I had a perfect person. What if I didn't even like this mystery man? He was ruining my plans, everything that was my future. How was I even supposed to be excited to meet him.

But more importantly, why am I anxious to meet him now? It's as if my body knows something I don't, and unusual butterflies are making my heart flutter. I'm not supposed to be excited to be dragged from my home. I'm not supposed to be excited to meet someone ruining everything. But somehow, I am.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a while since I've updated. I figure this is much needed. Please let me know any thoughts you have in the reviews. :)

* * *

I am not quite sure when or how I drifted off. I woke in a different place than I had started, and that fact itself startled me. My eyes adjusted slowly and I began to take in my surroundings. It was dark and unfamiliar, but I felt comfortable enough and simply took in everything. Looking around, I found Voss beside me with intent eyes and a sleepy smirk.

"Morning sunshine, you're heavier than you look."

My eyes automatically rolled at his comment. "Oh great, you again."

"Damn right it's me, sunshine. You'll need to get used to it. I've been informed you'll be spending a good deal of time with me."

My face scrunched at the unpleasant words. "I couldn't have gotten someone more... tolerable?"

He laughed lightly, and for once smiled nicely. Then he shook his head with little force and glanced away. I figured he was done with words for the night, but that was alright. I needed time to myself for a bit. My thoughts had begun to pick up with all of the news of the day rushing back. It felt as if I needed to decipher everything once again just to be sure I wasn't missing anything or dreaming.

I could only figure we were flying since I could feel the movement, yet I knew I wasn't traveling in a car. I was lying on a bench, and towards the end there was a tiny window. I scooted closer, and looked out with curiosity. Below me, I could barely make out the clouds in the dark night. It was beautiful and scary all at once. I had never flown before, never dreamed of the possibility. Yet, here I was now, and my mind couldn't grasp how I quite felt about this alone.

Peeking behind me, I noticed Voss' slumped nature and shut eyelids. I decided not to bother him any longer. He had said he was an advisor. I'm sure it's not his everyday duty to deal with teenage girls and haul them to new places. But here he was, with me. What was still a mystery to me was why was I of such importance to someone directly beneath the king.

I wished I had something to distract me now. My fingers longed to play an instrument, my throat ached to hum. Anything to keep my mind from drifting to Aspen. I wondered what he had been told. I wondered if he had climbed to the treehouse and waited for me still. Was he there now? Did he glance at my window and see the emptiness in my bedroom? Did he know I was gone, possibly to never return to him? Did he know that he was losing a chance at love, one of his soul mates, and instead remaining as he is now at 23 for an undetermined amount of time?

I missed him though I knew I shouldn't. He was the kindest person I knew. I wanted to talk to him for hours about today and everyday as we always did. He was all I knew. How could the government imagine me with another person? He was my best friend and everything I could have ever wanted. He made my days better, and held me when I was unsure how to handle situations. I needed that now. I needed him now simply.

Before I knew it, tears were streaming my face. I felt as if I were losing one of the best people in my life. I didn't want to replace him, and I didn't see how I could. I would never be able to build a relationship that comfortable with any other. He complimented me in all aspects, and was strong where I was weak. It seemed as if we were perfection together, so how was I supposedly perfect for someone else?

I laid back down and stared into the night. My heavy eyelids drooped with sleepiness once more. My face stung with the wetness, but I figured it wouldn't matter in the morning. So I let sleep find me, and I let my thoughts find Aspen once more before my life changed forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Beyond the palace, there was a busy night life below Maxon Schreave's eyes. The young prince watched the hustle of the Capital City beneath him in pure curiosity. He would often see interesting figures beneath him and try to creat stories for them.

Everyone in the city seemed so young. Maxon never had to wonder why, yet he always was sad to hear of just how many in his hometown could not find time to find their true love. He often heard stories of busy, selfish lives. Some closed their hearts off when hearing of the serum. Youth forever appealed some. How, Maxon would never understand.

His own parents had aged beautifully. They were a role model to young children with dreams of their own happy ever after. Even Maxon had once dreamed to find a queen as gracious and as beautiful as his mother.

He once heard of Prince's his age being ungrateful for the selection process. Maybe he would be too, but the council had told him he would not be offered this process. They had tested girls all around the country at the birth of the new prince. Overall, they had found perfect young women to whom he would have the option of.

Maxon was unhappy with this decision made long before him. He wanted to fall in love, not be forced to it. He had explained this to his mother in hopes of her influence swaying the council and king.

"Max," called a clear voice behind him.

He turned to see his mother. She was dressed simply for the evening. She wore simple slacks and a flowing sweater. She looked cold as she wrapped herself with her arms, and Maxon stood to meet her at the top of the stairway.

"Mother, let's go somewhere more appropriate. I am assuming you have something on your mind."

She glanced around the top floor sitting area that Maxon had chosen to spend his hours before bed in. She motioned to a couch instead of agreeing with him.

"This is a fine area, Maxon. I'm sure no one will disturb us here. I have some matters in need of discussion, but it's nothing that won't be public information soon enough."

She crossed the room and seated herself as she spoke her last sentence. She did not look to him to see if he displayed excitement. Her words struck curiosity, but he was a prince after all. His emotions were not a display, and he had the habit of hiding them for his own benefit. Even around his closest confidants.

He sat beside her as she began to speak again. "Your father has agreed to the selection. Though, I must admit it's not for your own benefit of falling in love. It's a chance to show the country you are capable of making correct, stable decisions."

She sighed and continued, "personally, I believe it is a great the commitment you are willing to take to find a wife you will cherish. I am excited to see you take on this task. Your father is more excited to see you prove yourself. He is hoping you will choose one of the three women the council discovered."

She paused for a good moment, looking into the distance.

"Maxon, I pushed the selection with your father because I am hoping you can prove these statistics wrong. We have women that were chosen in secret on the way here at this moment. I'm not going to disclose to you the names of the three that are classified as your possible soul mates to you. I want you to decipher all of the women. I want this choice to be your own."

"Tomorrow, you will announce to the country the beginning of your selection. The surprise will send excitement through the streets. You can explain the choice as a base of close monitoring and those whom seem most compatible to the future king. That is what most of the girls are after all."

She stood as if she were done with the conversation. Then, she looked at him once more with seriousness in her gaze. "Not many people have three soul mates. Two is most often the maximum. It's even more rare with someone of your rank. I do hope you realize how special you are Maxon. I love you and I am ready for you to find your own love."

Maxon watched his mother stroll away with curious eyes. He had been aware of the councils studies and discoveries of women that suited him. Yet, he was unaware of his exception to the normal circumstances.

* * *

Claribel Pastor entered the palace with a Bible in one hand and her single suitcase in the other.

The seventeen year old of Bonita was the first to arrive. She was greeted by the hustle of maids and butlers running about a preparing for the remaining arrivals. She was dressed simply in a baby pink embroidered dress that played with her caramel skin tone. Her dark eyes scanned the room for any familiar faces from years of watching reports from her small home. After some searching and confusion, from the shadows it seemed, the queen made her appearance.

Claribel dipped into a long curtesy, and Amberly smiled at the young beauty in front of her.

"Lady Claribel, I am pleased to meet you. Please, allow me to personally escort you to your room."

The girl blushed, nervous to speak. "Your highness, I am honored. You do not have to bother though, I am only one of 20. I can have a staff member of yours escort me."

The queen waved for her to follow behind her as she started up the grand staircase near the entrance.

"Nonsense, child. You are a special one, and I feel as if I have known you for years. You are one of three actually, though I will not explain farther on that as it is classified information."

The queen stopped halfway up the stairs and turned to catch the new arrivals eyes.

"Until I am allowed to explain farther, I encourage you to settle yourself in and make yourself very familiar with my own duties and the palace. I get the feeling you might just be getting to know your future home."


	6. Chapter 6

After a lot of careful thinking and some serious consideration of the fact I have never before finished an SYOC, I have come to the conclusion that I would like to try again in the SYOC world. It's been a good while since I have committed to a story, and I wouldn't blame anyone for choosing to not participate due to that reason. I'm a flaky person, I get bored often. I'm sorry for that.

This story, however, is one I love the idea of. I have had it posted since 2015. While there have been only 5 chapters posted, I have reread it and I want to continue. I have decided to pick up my slack pace revolving this Soul Serum.

The writing is not my best, though I hope to up the quality to my standards in the next few chapters posted. To encourage myself in finishing this, I want to get more people involved. So, I'm making Soul Serum an SYOC.

I will post the form on my profile, I have five chapters already posted up on how the selection process will work. Since this is an AU, there is a chance America will not win. This is only because of the whole Serum process and what not. So there will be girls a lot more suited to Maxon than some featured in the original series.

I will leave the personality's of the girls up to you. Also, I would love if someone wanted to fill out a form on the female I created and mentioned in the previous chapter, Claribel Pastor. If not that's fine, but I feel as if there's a lot of room for this character to grow and I personally have no plans for her. My purpose was solely to introduce the character as someone who is in a parallel position to America. There is a lot of room for her personality to build and her character to develop into someone readers can love or hate throughout the story.

Okay yeah, so I'll post the form and a list on my profile. There will only 20 girls submitted and I will post the provinces I have grouped together in the list on my profile. If there are two grouped together, it simply means I will accept a female from one of the two mentioned. Since I have already mentioned two, I will have only 18 spots open.


End file.
